Home for the holidays
by P.J. Lowry
Summary: Batman sends Connor on an undercover mission in an effort to prevent him from being alone on the island during the holidays...


Connor couldn't believe how quiet things were in the League's island base but it was to be expected for this time of year. All the members of his team had left to be with their loved ones during what was apparently a festive time of year. Connor didn't have anywhere to go. He was a clone, made in a test tube from DNA that was stolen without consent from the person it was extracted from. It wasn't his fault for existing. Connor was just as much a victim of the light's genetic experiments so for Superman to be so distant was upsetting but not at all surprising. Connor was a living, breathing warning to Superman of how even his advanced Krytonian DNA could be stolen and used by bad people. Something that likely sent a very human shiver down Superman's spine.

Connor was cleaning up around the base when the League's transporter system alerted him to someone's arrival. Connor wasn't expecting anyone, so he was even more surprised when the Dark Knight himself, the Batman emerged into the Cave. "Hi there," Connor called out. "Robin isn't here..."

"I'm not here to speak with Robin." Batman interrupted. "I'm here to see you."

"Oh." Connor said, somewhat surprised.

"I have a mission for you." Batman continued. "There is someone in need of help and since you've got a lot of spare time on your hands, I thought you might want a bit of work to take your mind off things."

"Yes." Connor said with enthusiasm. "What kind of work are we talking about here?"

"Guard duty." Batman replied.

"Oh." Connor said with a small sense of disappointment. "Who am I guarding?"

"There is a US Senator who has been receiving a lot of threats." Batman said as he walked Connor over to the Cave's main computer system. "This Senator has been one of our strongest supporters in the legislature, pro League from the very beginning and even earlier than that."

"Do we know who is making the threats?" Connor asked.

"We do not." Batman replied. "This Senator deserves our help and that's why I want to send you in. The Senator is home for the holidays so we will be sending you in as her grandson, in town to visit her for the holidays. The Senator is aware of your mission and has agreed to co-operate fully."

"This must be an important person." Connor said as he thought about it.

"You have no idea." Batman agreed. "You are to report to her home as soon as possible. You'll be staying at her farmhouse and doing whatever she asks to blend in. Understood?"

"Doesn't sound that exciting." Connor responded.

"I know this doesn't sound very appealing." Batman admitted, "But you should think of this as an opportunity to observe and take part in human traditions while you're there."

"I never thought of it like that before." Connor said. "I'll do it."

"I don't remember asking for permission." Batman replied. "But I do appreciate your enthusiasm. Good luck Connor."

Connor didn't understand why Batman was wishing him luck on a simple guard mission but watched as the Batman walked back to the transporter as he beamed back to the watchtower. Connor quickly packed to leave and used the transporter to take him to the closest city to his destination, which was Metropolis. Connor didn't stay around long enough to think about the coincidence as he grabbed the first bus towards his mission. Once he was in town, he could see what Batman was referring to about observing holiday tradition. There were colored lights all over the place, pictures and people running around and being merry amongst one another. He thought the kids at the Cave were getting carried away a few weeks ago but they had nothing on these people as they were way more excited about the holiday than Wally ever could be.

After he got off the bus, and when no one was watching, Connor ran off and took a small dash to his final destination. Once he arrived at the farmhouse, it was everything he thought it was going to be. The white fence, the red farm and even the animals all were things he thought about while on his way there. Even this image didn't make Connor want to return to the lonely and very empty halls of the Cave. At least here he was being productive and doing something for Batman.

Connor walked up to the door and softly knocked. A few moments later, a nice lady came over to the door and opened it. "Hi there." Connor said as he gave her a soft smile.

The lady looked at Connor as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh my." She said with a short pause. "You must be Connor."

"I am." Connor replied. "Are you Senator Kent?"

"I am." She answered with a warm smile. "But you can call me Martha."

"Okay." Connor said as walked inside. The inside of the house was also decorated for the holidays. He could see green and red decorations in the hallway.

"You must be starving from your long trip." Martha said as she took his coat.

"I am a little hungry." Connor admitted.

"I can whip a few sandwiches while you get adjusted." She said as she walked into the kitchen. Connor slowly followed and could tell this was going to be an interesting mission. He knew he was supposed to be there acting as her Grandson, but the Senator was being as welcoming as if he really was family. "Have a seat at the table." She ordered as she started whipping up something for the young man.

"I was told you know why I'm here." Connor started.

"I am very aware." Martha said as she never turned away from her work. "I'm also very aware of what a worry wart Batman can be."

Connor couldn't help but chuckle. It was something he had noticed himself, but that kind of caution was what kept him and countless others alive so it was understandable. "How many people are coming up here for the holidays?"

"Not many." Martha admitted. "Just the kids."

"How many kids do you have?" Connor asked.

"Technically I have none." She admitted.

"I don't understand." Connor said.

"I adopted two and raised them with my late husband. I think you'll like them." Martha said as she walked over to the table with his lunch. She put down a large plate that had three sandwiches, a sizeable helping of cheese doodles and a large glass of milk on the side. "Let me know if that's not enough."

"Are you sure that's not too much?" Connor asked as he was surprised by it.

"I've been around super beings enough to know you have a very high metabolism and can eat a lot of food." Martha answered as she sat down.

"You've had contact with a lot of League members?" Connor asked as he was surprised by how much she really knew about them.

"You could say that." She answered. "But I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise."

"What surprise?" Connor asked as he was already halfway through his lunch.

Suddenly there was a slam at the front door. "Mom! I'm home!"

"That surprise." Martha said with a smile. "I'm in the kitchen, Clark!"

Connor didn't really know what was going on, but he almost choked on his sandwich when the Senator's son walked into the kitchen. He was wearing a suit and had a pair of glasses on, but Connor recognized him almost immediately. It was Superman. As he walked into the kitchen, Superman had presents in his arms which he dropped to the floor as he was floored at the site of Connor sitting at the kitchen table. "What is he doing here?" he quickly asked.

"Excuse me?" Martha said as she stood up.

"How did you get here?" Superman asked as he took off his glasses and picked the presents up off the floor.

"I, I was told to come here." Connor tried to explain. "Batman came to the Cave..."

"Batman set this up?" Superman repeated as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Do you really think Batman is the mastermind behind this?" Martha cracked back as she stepped in between Superman and Connor.

Connor had no idea what was going on, but he had never seen a human stand up to Superman the way the Senator was doing at that moment. Not even Batman had the balls to get in his face the way she was. "I'm sorry." Connor suddenly said.

"You have nothing to apologize for young man." Martha replied as she didn't take her eyes off Superman. "The same can't be said for you."

"Excuse me?" Superman then replied with a look of absolute disbelief on his face.

"You heard me!" Martha shouted back. "This boy has been in the Cave for almost half a year and you don't think I have a right to know about it? How do you think I felt when I discovered Connor's existence in a missions briefing from the Pentagon!"

Superman suddenly realized what had upset her so much. There was a kid with his DNA running around the world and he had failed to give his own mother the 411 about it. "I'm sorry Mom." He suddenly said.

When Superman made his apology, suddenly Connor realized what was going on. Martha was more than just a Senator; she was Superman's adopted mother! Batman had been trying to get Connor and Superman to talk for months, but now he had really brought the big guns: the one person who could talk some sense into the man of steel.

"That's not enough." Martha said as she didn't waiver one bit. "You owe someone else in here an apology as well."

"For what?" Superman then asked.

"For what?" Martha said as he couldn't have made a worse response. "If you father were alive to see this, he would be ashamed of how you've conducted yourself."

Superman didn't respond but Connor could tell it hit hard with him as he lowered his head and said nothing.

Martha didn't relent. "Your father and I raised you to be better than this, Clark. How would you have fared if we turned our backs on you all those years ago like you're doing to Connor right now? He's just as much a victim of this as you are. He wasn't given a choice to be here, he just is. I'm not sure how a Krytonian is supposed to respond to a situation like this, but I sure as hell know what kind of reaction I expect from a Kent. We open our home and our hearts to those in need, especially those who are family. Now sit down!"

Martha pointed at a chair on the other side of the kitchen table and much to Connor's shock, Superman did as he was told and sat down.

"All right." Martha said as she took a seat between them. "Let's start with the basics. Connor, I'd like you to meet my son. His name is Clark Kent."

"Mom." Clark said with a tone that came across as whiney. "Connor didn't know my secret identity."

"Tough." Martha quickly replied. "This is the first of many secrets Connor is going to learn today, whether you like it or not. The last time I checked this is still my home and I make the rules around here."

"Yes, Ma'am." Clark said as he stopped protesting.

"Good." Martha said as she gave Clark a warm smile. "Because with Kara coming over we're going to have everyone home for Christmas!" She stood up and took the now empty plate from Connor. "Now I want you two to sit here and have a nice, open and very civil dialogue, unless you'd rather spend all day doing chores outside?" The two men didn't respond. "Very good. I'm going upstairs to wrap your presents. This is going to be a very good Christmas and I expect both of you to be on your best behavior!" After a short pause, Martha stood up and beamed with excitement as she walked up the stairs and was gone.

"Why bother wrapping the presents?" Connor asked. "Can't we look through them to see what we got?"

"Nope." Clark answered. "She has the paper lined with lead."

"Whoa." Connor said as he couldn't believe it. "She really does know everything."

"You have no idea." Clark agreed.

"Is she really a Senator like Batman said?" Connor asked.

"She is." Clark answered.

"Wow." Connor said. "And she raised you?"

"Since the day I was a child." Clark answered. "She and my Dad were the people who taught me everything I needed to know about being a good human."

"What was your Dad like?" Connor asked.

Clark looked back up at Connor. "He was the most honest man I ever knew. He would tell you the way it was, even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear."

"Even to you?" Connor asked.

"Especially to me." Clark answered as he sat back in his chair and sighed. "And she was right. Dad would have been very mad at me for how I've acted."

"I'm not mad." Connor admitted. "This had to be a shock to you as well…"

"That doesn't excuse how I've acted." Clark admitted.

"But we have a chance to make that better." Connor said. "I was made by bad people who wanted to use me as a weapon against the league, I get that. But I'm not with the light anymore and I want to do my best to contribute to the League."

"I know that." Clark said. Suddenly there was a ring. Clark took a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

_"Clark. It's Bruce."_

"I know who it is." Clark replied. "You and I are going to have a little chat the next time we meet."

_"I take it your family reunion is going well?"_

"Better than expected." Clark answered. "I should kick your ass for setting this up."

_"I don't think Martha would appreciate that very much."_

"I don't really care." Clark retorted.

_"I also own the largest private collection of green rocks on the planet... so bring it, boy scout."_

"Is this your idea of gloating?" Clark then asked.

_"No."_ Batman answered. _"But we both know if we want Connor to truly develop into the best that he can be for the League it has to start there in Smallville where you started. Deep down inside, you know that's true."_

"I do." Clark replied. "But that doesn't get you off the hook."

_"Happy Holidays, Clark."_

Clark turned the phone off and put it into his pocket. He looked over at Connor who looked very nervous and was trying to be civil like Martha had asked him to. "I'm going to go get changed so we can do some chores around here."

"Chores?" Connor repeated.

"This farm isn't going to clean itself." Clark said as he stood up. "Head on out to the barn and I'll be there in a moment."

Connor liked the tone that Clark was using and smiled before nodding and leaving the kitchen. Clark watched the boy run out to the barn and sighed deeply and started to walk back into the hallway. When he left the kitchen, Martha was standing there as she had listened to every word they had shared. "You all right, Clark."

"I will be." Clark said as gave her a big hug. "Happy Holidays, Mom."

"Thank you, son." she said as she hugged him back. She looked at him for a moment. "Well get moving. This farm isn't going to clean itself!"

For the first time since he got there, Clark smiled back at his mom and the in a flash he was gone and in his room getting changed. Martha smiled to herself and had that feeling it was going to be a great holiday and an even better new year.


End file.
